worththecandlefandomcom-20200214-history
Heshnel Elec
Heshnel Elec is a former follower of Uther Penndraig, former member of the Second Empire and current ally of Juniper Smith and his Party. He was stripped of his soul magic skill after the Empire's fall and reduced to a flower mage, briefly an acolyte of both Fallatehr Whiteshell and Vervain. He later became the leader of a now disbanded group working against the return of Uther Penndraig. There was a distant part of Heshnel that had gotten used to freely adjusting the internals of other people, and longed for that power once again. :Chapter 143: "Manifold Paths" Appearance Heshnel is a dark elf, with purple-black skin and white hair, though he has human-looking teeth with purple gums. He wears a cape coming down over one side in an asymmetrical fashion. He wears no armor, but his jacket is designed to hold a variety of flower buds, arranged like an army general might pin his medals. After the battle with O'kald and his allies, the left side of his face was altered, with a misshapen eye with goat-like pupils the size of an apple, and fleshy ridges and bits surrounding it. Personality According to Valencia's devils, Heshnel is easily seduced by the promises of power. He's proud of his accomplishments during the Second Empire, but aware of its faults and atrocities. He feels as if he bears the weight of the world on his shoulders, but after meeting Juniper he's now adrift, not willing to follow him completely but with no idea what to do otherwise. He altered himself with soul magic to become more driven and cutthroat at the tasks before him, but little of that has been undone. However, Valencia concludes he's not irredeemable. He is deeply aware of his guilt, even though right now he's incapable of self-directed change. Biography Pallida Sade introduced Heshnel to Juniper as he was trying to escape the Athenaeum of Speculation and Scrutiny. They arranged to travel together to his group's Amber Lands base on the Egress and resume talks there. In their first meeting at their base, Heshnel and the others interrogate Juniper and his party about their exploits and objectives. In their second meeting, Heshnel concludes his group is aligned in terms of goals with the Council of Arches and starts discusisng further plans, but gets interrupted by O'kald's murder attempt. During the battle against O'kald and his followers, Heshnel was quickly taken out in a way that left the left side of his face altered grotesquely. Some time after the battle, Heshnel and Gemma approach the Council and Heshnel suggests he might as well stay with them to observe, if not always to lend aid. Valencia approaches Heshnel while the rest of the Party is at the Athenaeum of Sound and Silence and asks him about his father. Heshnel shares some details, and Valencia tries to analyze him with the help of a devil. She eventually decides he wears his guilt deep, but that he's incapable of self-directed change. She decides to get to know each other better and try to help him become a better person.